Chat Roulette
by kahlen369
Summary: This is a chatfic where: Midoriya has an obssession with kaomojis that must be fed and Uraraka is his partner-in-crime who horribly enables him. Bakugou is the Only Sane Man who talks like a normal person. Obviously, Midoriya must make a group chat for them. Then he makes a group chat for the entirety of Class 1-A. Companion fic to "Roulette"


**Uraraka: **Hello there! o(*ω*)o

**Uraraka:** It's me, Uraraka! Frm the UA entrance exams! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**Midoriya:** Omg, hi Uraraka! (∗❛ั௦❛ั∗)

**Midoriya: **Didn't think u'd talk to me so soon! Awesum to hear from u! ヾ(０∀０* )ﾟ*･.｡

**Uraraka: **Hehe, well, I just wanted to thnk u agen for saving me frm that robot! (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃

**Midoriya: **Ur welcome! Tnx for saving me 2! ⊂(・ヮ・⊂)

**Midoriya: **So, basically, we're both totally awesome (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

**Uraraka:** Lol, basically, yes ✧٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧

**Midoriya: **⌒ﾟ(❀◞౪◟)ﾟ⌒

**Uraraka: **I notice u luv to use kaomojis too ( ｣｡╹o╹｡)｣

**Uraraka:** my kaomoji friend! ───==≡≡ΣΣ(っ´∀｀)っ

**Midoriya: **Yaaasss i do ╰(◉ᾥ◉)╯

**Midoriya:** Kacchan hates it wen i use em (´；д；`)

**Midoriya:** Bt I loooove them ✧( ु•⌄• )

**Midoriya: **They're so CUTE ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ

**Uraraka:** Right?

**Urakara**: omg, look at this one (^˵◕ω◕˵^)

**Uraraka:** kitty! (^˵◕ω◕˵^)

**Midoriya:** kitty! (^˵◕ω◕˵^)

**Midoriya**: it's so cuuute! (❤ω❤)

**Midoriya:** idk how kacchan can resist tbh (ﾒ・ん・)？

**Midoriya**: i just know he has a soft gooey center inside his rocky outer shell ε-('ﾍ´○)┓

**Midoriya**: that just YEARNS to use kaomojis as well ლ(・ヮ・ლ)

**Uraraka: **who is 'kacchan' btw (・・ ) ?

**Uraraka:** n wdym wit d "gooey inner shell in a rocky outer shell' part?

**Uraraka: ***center, srry.

**Midoriya:** ah, right. He's my… childhood friend, i guess? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Midoriya: **we've known each other forever

**Midoriya: **at first glance tho he's like… kinda scary? ψ(▼へ▼メ)～→

**Midoriya: **picture a very angry n violent pomeranian

**Midoriya**: cuz he's got spiky (fluffy) blonde hair

**Midoriya**: n his bark is worse than his bite ∪･ω･∪

**Uraraka**: omg (o_O)

**Uraraka: **ur friend sounds… _interesting _

**Midoriya**: u'll meet him soon too! (￣▽￣)ノ

**Midoriya**: he also applied n got into UA

**Midoriya**: he's also in class 1-A with us ＼(▽￣ \ (￣▽￣) / ￣▽)／

**Uraraka**: woah, really?! ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

**Uraraka**: that's great!

**Uraraka**: it's so nice that the two of u both got in! (*＾ω＾)人(＾ω＾*)

**Midoriya**: yup! we've always been in the same class since preschool lol

**Uraraka**: awww, that's so sweet! ╰(*´︶`*)╯

**Uraraka**: now u'll be together in UA too!

**Midoriya**: yupyup! (＾▽＾)

**Midoriya**: we live in the same neighborhood too, lol

**Midoriya**: so we often walk to n from school together too

**Midoriya**: i'd ask if u wanna walk with us bt—

**Midoriya**: i knw u live pretty far so it doesn't really make sense (￣～￣;)

**Uraraka**: yeah (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Midoriya**: we cud still meet up halfway tho maybe?

**Uraraka**: at the station closest to UA?

**Midoriya**: yh, that cud work! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

**Uraraka**: what abt ur friend, tho?

**Midoriya**: oh yh. I'll ask kacchan if its ok then

**Midoriya**: lol, he might nt even be there

**Midoriya**: half the time kacchan gets impatient n just ditches me (×_×)⌒

**Midoriya**: like he did before (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Uraraka: **aww (っ´ω`)ﾉ(╥ω╥)

**Midoriya**: lol, yh, im used to it tho ┐(￣∀￣)┌

**Midoriya**: usu i dnt even notice he's nt there since im busy testing my quirk atm

**Uraraka: **oh yh, ur quirk. 4 elements in 1, right? It's incredible!

**Uraraka**: u test it out on the way to school? (・о・)

**Midoriya:** ah, right! I forgot to mention abt my quirk

**Midoriya:** ｡･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･｡

**Midoriya:** Actually, that's not my real quirk? _:(´□`」 ∠):_

**Midoriya:** I didn't mention it before, but, basically… Elemental Cycle (that's what i call the quirk w/ 4 elements btw) is just my current quirk

**Uraraka:** ?

**Midoriya: **my real quirk is called Quirk Change

**Midoriya**: n basically, as the name implies, it lets me change my quirk

**Midoriya**: so, i can change it anytime i wnt, but i cnt choose what i change to

**Midoriya**: (or, well, maybe i sorta can tho? it's kinda still a ongoing puzzle im experimenting with) σ(￣、￣〃)

**Midoriya**: but basically, yeah, i can change to a random quirk anytime i want

**Midoriya**: tho i usu keep my quirk for at least a week before i change

**Midoriya**: n some quirks, i keep for longer

**Midoriya**: i've actually only had Elemental Cycle for lyk 2 weeks

**Uraraka: **….

**Uraraka:** ….

**Uraraka**: idek what to say?

**Midoriya**: sorry (つ . •́ _ʖ •̀ .)つ

**Midoriya**: i knw its pretty hard to believe (・・;)ゞ

**Midoriya**: bt it's true! I swear!

**Midoriya**: i'd totally show u, bt, well….

**Midoriya**: i kinda wanna keep Elemental Cycle for nw (￣▽￣*)ゞ

**Midoriya**: cuz once i change, i cnt really change back o(TヘTo)

**Uraraka**: it's fine! U dnt need 2 prove anything!

**Uraraka**: I believe u, Midoriya-kun! (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃

**Uraraka**: it's just a lot to take in, lol ~(_~)

**Uraraka**: i've never heard of a quirk like that before (O_O)

**Midoriya**: lol yh, me neither

**Midoriya**: neither of my parents have an even vaguely similar quirk

**Midoriya**: so its like a freak mutation basically ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Uraraka**: wow

**Uraraka**: bt that makes it even cooler! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Uraraka**: actually, it's even cooler than what i thought ur quirk was!

**Uraraka**: u can basically have any quirk! ( ▽ )

**Midoriya**: lol yeah

**Midoriya**: bt dnt be too impressed (￣▽￣*)ゞ

**Midoriya** : its really _any _quirk

**Midoriya**: a super OP quirk like Elemental Cycle doesn't really come around a lot

**Uraraka**: oh

**Uraraka**: well still! (o_ _)ﾉ彡

**Midoriya**: haha yeah (o^ ^o)

**Midoriya**: i think its super cool too (￣︶￣)

**Midoriya**: i think every quirk i've ever gotten has been cool in its own way too

**Uraraka**: ooohh (≖ ͜ʖ≖)

**Uraraka**: what quirks have u gotten?

**Midoriya**: lol waaaay too many over the years

**Midoriya**: i've had a quirk that gave me extra limbs (it was called Extra Limbs lol)

**Midoriya**: like i cud have an arm on my head or a foot on my back

**Uraraka**: OMG w(°ｏ°)w

**Midoriya**: i've had one where everything i ate tasted like dif candy (i called it Candy Tongue)

**Uraraka**: sweet! Literally lol (*°▽°*)

**Midoriya**: lol yeah i ate so much "candy" during the 3 wks i had it for (×﹏×)

**Midoriya**: i cudnt touch an actual pc of candy for like… yrs after? (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

**Uraraka**: awww (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Uraraka**: at least u saved urself cavities!

**Midoriya**: haha, i suppose so

**Midoriya**: i've got all the quirks ive ever had all written in my quirk ntbks actually

**Midoriya**: u cud take a look if u want? (*^‿^*)

**Uraraka**: oooh yes pls! o(≧▽≦)o

**Midoriya**: haha okok, i'll bring em when we meet up (￣▽￣)ノ

**Midoriya**: which… when is that happening? Lol

**Midoriya**: we totally got distracted

**Uraraka**: oh yh lol we did

**Uraraka**: hmm… im nt sure wen im free yet?

**Midoriya**: its cool, no rush! (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b

**Midoriya**: i kinda just wanna chill for nw anyway (─‿‿─)

**Midoriya**: after that extremely exciting exam we had lol

**Uraraka**: haha yh

**Uraraka**: actually speaking of, i shud probs get to bed soon

**Uraraka**: i've got to wake up early tom for a thing

**Midoriya**: ouch (_) better go to bed now then

**Midoriya**: Goodnight! (￣o￣) zzZZzzZZ

**Uraraka**: yh, thanks

**Uraraka**: goodnight! [(－－)]..zzZ


End file.
